When Dreams and Reality Collide
by KageAzumi
Summary: Mutant pancakes, pranks, and onigiri. What more could you want?
1. Attack of the Onigiri

**Azumi- Welcome one and all to my VERY FIRST fan fiction**

**Yuki- Yep. This is going to be interesting......**

**Azumi- And exactly does that mean????**

**Everyone- O.o**

**Yuki- Uh ohh..... Im in trouble..... -Runs-**

**Azumi- ::eyes turn red:: -runs after Yuki-**

**Hikari- Now, let's get on with this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue!!**

---------------------------------------------

She opened her closet; think what she was going to wear today. Her wardrobe mainly consisted of dark purple-almost black- capes, black tops, black and red cargo pants, and boots. Azumi dressed her usual and walked out the door.

BAM! Azumi shut her door and walked to the banister. She jumped off the 2nd floor and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. It was 8:30am on a Saturday. She was the first one up and ready for the practice today. Azumi was a kage youkai, meaning that she was a shadow demon and can manipulate the shadows of night. She lived in the old abandoned mansion with her other good friends in the middle of nowhere. The mansion looked like it was made in the 17th century. Well, that's what the outside wants you to think. On the inside it's full of weapons, paintings and other random stuff.

In the kitchen, Azumi made herself breakfast: candy and chocolate milk. Just as she walked to the table, Yuki, the ice youkai walked in. She was wearing her 'meats of evil' shirt with jeans. She yawned and headed towards the cabinets. She opened it and took out onigiri. Yuki bit into it and pretended to choke.

"Ahhhh! Azumi, help meeeeeeeee." She fell to the floor.

THUMP. Azumi looked over and started giggling. She got up and put her glass cup into the sink. Just then, Hiei walked into the kitchen. He saw the 'dead' body, and freaked out.

"OH MY GOD!! Yuki!!!! What happened to you?! Who did this to you?! (ect.ect.)"

Azumi stopped next to Hiei and whispered,

"She was choked to death by her onigiri."

Azumi ran out the kitchen swinging door laughing hysterically. Hiei was mortified by this prank. He cussed under his breath and took off towards the backdoor.

Azumi came back and as soon as Yuki put the ongiri near her mouth, they heard a swoosh and Yuki's onigiri disappeared!? Soon the two girls saw that it was the wind/cat youkai, Kaze. He ate Yuki's onigiri in one gigantic bite.

Yuki was engulfed in rage. She went up behind Kaze

"That was the last onigiri, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!"

Kaze whipped around and stared into her eyes.

"It was very good too. Thanks"

"You better run, cat boy."

Kaze gave a little squeak and at that second, he ran like a chicken. Yuki was running after him, freezing anything and everything surrounding him. She finally froze one of his legs and caught up to the frightened Kaze. Azumi finally caught up to them (which was on the second floor) in good timing. Yuki was about to send Kaze into and infinite ice age. Azumi levitated Yuki far away from Kaze.

"Awwwwwww, Azumi, why'd you have to go and do that? We were just having a little fun."

Azumi released her spell on Yuki and walked over.

"Mmmmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmmmmmm, sure. You can save your energy for later though. You know, practice."

"Ohhhhhkay, fine." Yuki grumbles

Yusuke walked out of his room just as Yuki ran downstairs. Kurama walks out the same time as Yusuke.

"So, what's on our agenda today?" Kurama asked.

"I have no clue." Yusuke answered.

"As usual I see." Kurama joked.

"Hey!"

Hikari, Azumi's twin sister, was downstairs making an experiment. A mixture of a pancake and a waffle. Her gold/brown eyes concentrated on the mixture, as it slowly rose, making it into a square pancake. Her eyes darted from Azumi's lavender/gold eyes. 'What do you think of my newest concoction?'

The two were telepathic and so they can communicate telepathically. Azumi brushed a strand of her dark black hair away and answered 'I'm scared of what it is. It might be able to be a deadly weapon....'

Yusuke and Kurama sat at the table eating who knows what. Hikari accidentally put her mutated pancake on the table for one second, and it was gone the next?!

"What happened to my experiment?!" Hikari yelled.

Everyone looked around and finally Yusuke announced

"Oh, that square pancake? I ate it. It looked like my breakfast to me."

Hikari looked at Yusuke and chased him out of the kitchen into the backyard. Kurama and Azumi laughed and followed them out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azumi- Hey, that was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself**

**Hikari- It was!! You were born to write!**

**Kaze- It should have had more of me in it**

**Yuki- What?! NO WAYY. No one will want to read about you. **

**Kaze- I feel so unloved**

**Azumi- Maybe because you are unloved**

**Audience- -Laughing-**

**Azumi-Tell me of this is a good story so far. If it isn't, tell me. R&R people!!**


	2. The Insanity Spreads

Chapter 2

Azumi- Well it has been a long time since the last chapter

Yuki- No shit it has miss obvious.

Azumi- :: death glare::

Kitty- I wasn't in the first one T.T

Azumi- Alright alright already. Geez

Kitty- Yay

Kaze- Im in it again too

Azumi- What joy (sarcastically)

Hikari- Yay! My twin –hug-

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu hakusho, so please don't sue!

"Everyone, lets go outside now! Genkai will go ballistic if we're late!" Kaze yells throughout the mansion. A jet-black stream of shadowiness materialized in front of him and Azumi appeared in from of the startled Kaze. He jumped back and screamed,

"Ahhhhh, Azumi! Don't do that, you know it freaks me and almost the entire mansion out here."

Azumi smiled and walked past him to the backyard. He followed silently. Touya, Kuwabara, Kitty, and Yuki we still inside the mansion somewhere. Outside was a vast, open area with an arena right in the middle. The two were half-way down to the arena when all of a sudden, Azumi waved her hand in mid air and her naginata appeared in her hand. She quickly turned around and jabbed Kaze in the stomach. He staggered back and squealed,

"Owwwwww! Azumi, we're not practicing yet!"

She laughed at the sight of his pain and levitated the rest of the way to the arena. As Kaze was trudging along, Yuki and Kitty emerged from the backdoor laughing. Yuki was telling Kitty about the prank pulled on Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei were already there talking to Genkai. It looked like something serious. They all nodded and went off to practice. Touya and Kuwabara came out of the backdoor a couple seconds later. They didn't look too happy with each other.

"It's all your fault! You broke the damn vase!" Kuwabara screamed. Touya shook his head and calmly said,

"Do you think _I _ would do something like that? I don't think that's even possible. I'm not the one with the intelligence of a chipmunk."

Kuwabara looked outraged. Touya continued

"Whoever broke you vase must have had a perfectly good reason. That vase was driving me crazy. Oh, and I take back the chipmunk thing. That would be insulting to them."

The vase they were talking about was a polka dotted jade vase with a Japanese insignia. As they argued about the pointless vase, Hikari was still chasing Yusuke.

"You owe me something you experiment eater!!" Hikari yelled. Yusuke looked back and made a face.

"You're lucky it wasn't radioactive! I would have died if it was coming from you!" He screamed back.

Hikari was in an all out rage. She stared running faster and asked Azumi telepathically,

"Hey sis, can you help me with hunt and destroy?"

Azumi turned around from getting to arena and saw the madness. Arguing and chasing and laughing. She sent her reply message.

"Ummmmm…….suuuurrreeee……but like I might accidentally kill him….ACCIDENTALLY!!!! KEY WORD!"

Hikari gave her approval and Azumi disappeared into a million small shadow orbs. She suddenly appeared in front of Yusuke. He stopped immediately and tried to turn around and run but, Azumi tripped him and pinned him down with the end of her naginata. Hikari finally caught up to them and laughed maniacally.

" Hahahaha, you'll be BEGGING for mercy when Azumi and I get done with you!"

Yusuke looked terrified. He tried to get up but, Azumi pushed him back down. Smiling, she flicked her hand and a dark figure appeared beside Yusuke. The mysterious figure looked exactly like him.

" Yusuke, have a little fun with your replica," Azumi laughed.

The shadow Yusuke turned to face the real one and the second chase of the day began. The two were chasing each other and the twins laughed. A few minutes later after the torturing, the real Yusuke tripped and went sailing in the air. He slid to the ground and landed in a pile of random gardening equipment. The shadow counterpart caught up to him and raised him forefinger to Yusuke's head and mouthed,

" Spir--," his finger lit up with dark energy, "it G—"

Azumi waved her hand and the shadow con disappeared. The twins both laughed and walked past him to the practice arena. Everyone was already there, or so they thought. Genkai was pairing everyone up to spar. Yuki was paired with Kuwabara, Yusuke with Azumi, Touya with Kitty, Hikari with Kurama, and Hiei with Kaze. Something was wrong, Genkai didn't have a partner. Everyone looked around and Azumi realized it was Hikari! Not to long after, they all heard a crash inside and ran to the door. Azumi was the first to get on the scene. ( of course she materialized) She felt like the world just ended. Lying there, was the motionless body of her sister, Hikari

Azumi- NO!!! HIKARI!

Audience- O.O

Crew- O.O

Azumi- ::eyes turn red:: REVENGE!

I don't know if this chapter is good so, R&R!!


	3. The Truth

Azumi - Sorry to keep all of my readers waiting. I've been busy with other stories and such……

Yuki - HA! You were too busy eating, CANDY!

Audience - : OO:

Asuka - (trying to keep Azumi from chucking shurikens at Yuki) Sister! We do not have to resolve to violence! (You'll see who Asuka is in this chapter)

Hikari - Hey….WHO IS THIS PERSON! WHY IS SHE CALLING MY AZUMI 'SISTER'!

The disclaimer is in the 1st chapter

Azumi stared down upon her sister's body. "Hi-ka-ri?" She fell to her knees, looking at the horrible gash in Hikari's side. Azumi put her hands over the wound, her hands glowed an ash color. Hikari's wound slowly closed up as she regained conscious.

"Wha? Where am I! Azu--- Why are all of you out here? Aren't we suppose to be sparring! Isn't Genkai going to go ballistic!" Hikari was her usual self again. Azumi smiled and gave her a hug.

"You were unconscious for awhile, "Yuki answered, appearing in the room, accompanied by everyone min the mansion Everyone looked down at the two sisters. Azumi gave a sigh and got up. At that second, she saw a shadowy figure dart to the banister.

"What the hell!" She growled. Her head turned around and sure enough there was an intruder in the mansion. The trespasser shot up the stairs, but Azumi got there faster. "Who in gods name are you! Did you do that to Hikari down there!

I want answers, and I want them NOW!" Azumi's rage, controlled by her emotion, blasted a hole next to her opponent. By looking at the intruder's appearance, they looked like they studied the art of ninjitsu.

The ninja replied, "Yes, I have done that to your sister, but she isn't your sister." As soon as she (it was a girl) said that, she had to dodge a stab by Azumi's naginata that appeared a second before. The ninja quickly dodged it and in a flash, was next to Azumi. She grabbed the fear struck demon by the shoulder and took off her face mask. Azumi was stunned at the sight. Staring right at her was almost her reflection about three years older.

"Oh my god…." Azumi couldn't take it and fainted.

When the shadow youkai awoke, she was in her room with the ninja. She was standing by the door, which was locked. "What do you want with me…?"Azumi asked weakly.

"Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to track you down, sister?" the ninja smirked. Azumi almost had a heart attack. She knew she had a sibling somewhere out there, she knew Hikari was ALMOST like a sister to her, not the real one, but THIS!

"Wha--what did you just call me?" She stuttered.

"Sister, I am Asuka, your older sister."

Azumi was stunned. "Asuka….? Are you really my sister….?" She had a tear in her eye. And that has never happened in her life. She knew it was true. She just couldn't come to admit it. Azumi got out of bed and ran to hug Asuka. "I knew you were out there, I just gave up on you. I'm so sorry," Azumi cried into Asuka's shoulder.

As the day went by, the two sat in Azumi's room talking about everything. By the time they were done, it was 7:45pm. Asuka and Azumi opened the door and nearly jumped. Hikari and Yuki were listening in on the conversation.

"Azumi, watch out! That bitch was the reason Hikari was hurt right! Well, what the hell are we standing here for! Let's sock her good!" Yuki screamed. She hurled a dozen sharp ice crystals at Asuka, but Azumi stopped them just before they hit her sister's face. "What the hell! Didn't she hurt your sister, Hikari! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER!"

Just as Azumi was about to explain, a thorn whip came out of nowhere and smacked Asuka right across the chest. She fell to the floor, her hand clutching her wound.

"STOP IT EVERYONE!" Azumi yelled. The house shook tremendously. She rushed to Asuka's side as Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared at the stairs.

"What the hell was that for Azumi? Another fit?" Yusuke asked, obviously not interested. "Kuwabara was just making an idiot of himself at the PS2, AGAIN. Hey Kuwab---What the….KUWABARA, WHERE'D YOU GO!"

Kuwabara was at Asuka's side, clearly interested in the ninja. "Oh my gosh! Who IS this archangel?" He asked, with a stupid grin on his face.

He was complementing every aspect of Asuka. She was exactly like Azumi only her hair was shorter, she didn't have highlights, and she was taller. She was also wearing a ninja outfit instead of a chou-ran. Unlike Azumi, Asuka had a more calming aura around her.

"Fuck off, lover boy," Azumi spat. She materialized right in front of Kuwabara and gave him the most terrifying death glare ever. She then levitated him off the banister. You could hear a soft boom from downstairs. Hiei gave a small chuckle and stepped out of the shadow, along with Kurama. "Kurama, why did you have to hit Asuka like that!" Azumi complained. She ran then moved towards Asuka and healed her just like Hikari. Soon enough, Hikari came up the stairs.

"Azumi, where did you go? You ran off right after you healed me. Hey….who is this…?"Hikari questioned in a really confused way.

Azumi sighed and helped Asuka up. She then asked everyone to follow her and Asuka downstairs to the meeting room (Yes, they have a meeting room)

"Okay, everyone, listen up. I'm not going to say anything twice, so shut your mouth and listen to me. This is the perpetrator who harmed Hikari. Yes, I know what you're all thinking, why don't I just send her sorry ass out the door? Well the thing is….she's my sister, my older sister." Azumi explained. She felt Asuka's hand on her shoulder.

Everyone was silent. After a couple in moments, Hikari broke the silence. "Azumi, if she…I mean Asuka…is your sister…then what does that make us?"

Azumi's eye teared up again. "I know this is really hard, but I found out a year ago, you're not my true sister. You just said that to comfort me, to not raise suspicision."

"Do not cry, for I am here now." Asuka whispered. She hugged Azumi, and Hikari jumped out of her chair, knocking it over.

"Back off, Asuka! She is MY sister, not yours. I was here for everything, not you." Hikari's voice trembled. All of her emotions overwhelmed her.

Everyone looked at the united sisters and then to Hikari.

"Hikari, I would never leave you. I will still be right here, living in my mansion with you and everyone else. I just found my real sister..." Azumi tried to calm the light youkai down, but it failed.

"AZUMI! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID! YOU SAID WE ARE SISTERS AND WE WOULDN'T BE ANYTHING LESS!" tears started swelling in her eyes. Hikari ran out of the room and upstairs.

"Azumi, I think I should go and talk to her, ok?" Asuka said. Azumi nodded and Asuka dashed up the stairs towards Hikari.

Everyone was silent once again. This time, Kurama broke the silence. "Azumi, I am very sorry for harming your sister like that. If I knew I would have thought it through before acting."

Azumi turned her head from the stairs to the people sitting down, and nodded.

Upstairs….

"Hikari, open up, I would like to speak to you. It is of importance that we must resolve our problems." Asuka said loudly, as she was banging on Hikari's door. Hikari opened the door, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why would you come back? You gave Azumi to ME to care for. You ABANDONED her, and all of a sudden you just walk into her life!" Hikari growled, fist clenched at her side.

"I know, I know. I came to you that night, carrying little Azumi in my arms, asking you to take her in and never telling her about me. Well, now I'm back and she knows I exist. You can't change that." Asuka reasoned. "She knows the truth; we can't alter it."

"But why….." Hikari muttered, almost in a furious tone. "Why would you come back after all these years..?"

"To save her life. I want to save my sister's life." Asuka whispered, her gaze moving to the ground.

Azumi - Holy crap I found my sister!

Asuka - Yes, you have, I am here now

Hikari - 


End file.
